Hinata The Rokudaime
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: After so many years of rejection by her love, the new Hokage Hinata Hyuga decides to get him to love her. But when that fails as well, Naruto Uzumaki learns that saying no to higher power isn't always the best idea. Contains rape! Don't like, don't read. I do not own Naruto.


**Sup guys! New story for ya. Read and review and stay tuned. Well, ENJOY!**

It was a very beautiful day in Konohagakure, also known as the Leaf Village. The green grass was finally returning after a long and harsh winter and spring brought about joy in the people. The sun shined down upon the village, its gleam poking through windows like the massive intruder it was. And a certain Hyuga woman couldnt have been happier.

Within the building of the Hokage tower, there was a very beautiful lavender eyed kunoichi who had just arrived into her office, the Hokage's office. She was extremely beautiful, her dark bluish hair permed to the sides of her face, her bangs covering her beautiful forehead, her full lips curling into a smile. She walked over to her desk, her firm legs stretching as she did so. She sat into her seat behind her desk, her bust bouncing slightly, bust that were rivalled to the previous Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Thats right. It was our favorite Hyuga. Its Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata sat down, her firm ass landing into the seat. She smiled at her depletion of paperwork and her lack of customers. She arrived like this everyday, 2 hours before anyone in the Leaf awoke for duty. It was always marvelled at how she could beat the Anbu to their jobs. She smiled and sat back, overlooking her day today, an everyday thing for the fine ass Hokage.

"Did I get the mission statement from Konohamaru yesterday?" She questioned, twiddling her fingers. That was the only thing that had happened as of yesterday, seeing as though peace reigned supreme throughout the shinobi nations. After dismissing the thought, she smiled, happy that she would get a break tonight. The Leaf Kunoichi Four had a meeting tonight, so she had to meet up. The Kunoichi Four consisted of her, Ino, Sakura and Ten-ten. They kinda made a name for themselves.

They were going to the new resturant that was set up in Konoha, Teuchi and Ayame's Ramen and More!© It was set up by her herself, her reaon being that she really liked the two. They had kept many people fed during hard times, even without charge. They also agreed to make cinnamon rolls the house special for their beautiful Hokage, so she really liked it. But the main reason that she chose to make the ramen booth bigger was because of one man...Naruto Uzumaki.

Yep, Hinata still and always will have a thing for her longtime blonde crush. She couldnt help but to lightly rub her legs together at the mention of her blonde lover. He was now the highest ranking shinobi and Anbu, even surpassing her! His hair had grown longer, much longer, touching the top of his spine. After surviving the war and killing Sasuke Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, Naruto gained more fame than any ninja ever, even more than Madara and Hashirama! Hinata was so happy. She was finally gonna be recongnized by Naruto, and he was gonna love her and her him.

But fate wasnt always promising. In fact, fate was a bitch that wanted the Hyuga to suffer. A bitch that stole her man. Naruto and her dated for a while, but the damn council had to suggest her for the Hokage spot, saying how heroic she was in fighting the Ten-tails. After Tsunade suggested Naruto to the Fire Daimyo, the council turned traitor, saying how the war was for the "ungrateful brat" and that he still disobeyed, choosing to further endanger the world by joining when he couldve gotten caught and had the Kyuubi extracted. Hinata stormed in, anger taking over as she cursed the council out for their blasphemy unto Naruto, only to be told that she would be the next Hokage, much to her and the villages anger.

When Naruto heard he was distraught. He didnt speak to anyone. Not even her and Tsunade or Sakura and Konohamaru. He just trained 24/7, going to desolate areas from the village and completely destroying his surroundings. She and the village watched as he turned to the form of the Kyuubi, using its body and hurling Tailed Beast Balls into the atmosphere, making many trees uproot from the force of the large chakara. When she was crowned Hokage, her first act was to assign Naruto to head Anbu Black Ops, only for him to decline and be a root member instead, handing his job to Kakashi. She agreed, thinking that they would be close to each other, yet he always accepted missions away from her, almost as if he was avoiding her.

Hinata had became so sad at her and Naruto's decline in friendship. She cried herself to sleep some nights, her thoughts of her lost blonde love almost driving her to depressions. She even contemplated on making him her personal Anbu guard, only to think against it as she had Iwa Anbu guarding her, proof that the Shinobi Alliance rang strong. She sighed. Damn. Just when she really began to explore her sexuality. Naruto was so damn fine! All she had was her fingers and thoughts of Naruto to satisfy her needs. She was still a virgin, though a good rub on her wetness always got her off.

She sighed as she sensed that the Anbu had arrived. They appeared at her window, one Ox and one Snake. She smiled at them.

"Hello Ox, Snake. Have you two..by any chance seen Fox?" She asked sheepishly, asking if they had seen Naruto, as the fox was his mask.

The larger of the two, Ox, stepped up to his employer. "Yes Hokage-sama. He was last seen in the forest, working off duty. He was relieved of duty today and is training." Ox spoke. Hinata quirked up at the information. She smiled brightly, knowing that she could finally conversate with her blonde crush. She nodded and got up, her chair pushing off of her plump ass as she walked around the desk, her lavender robe with the kanji for "Rokudaime" hugged tightely on her waist and breast, making both Ox and Snake blush at the beautiful leader of Konoha.

Hinata gave the two a blushing smile and left the office, literally racing down the stairs in order to get to Naruto quickly. She jumped down the last ten steps, running out of the building, startling her Moegi, her assistant. "Sorry Mo-Mo!" Hinata yelled back. Moegi gave a questioning look, only to shrug it off. Maybe she'd go and talk to Hanabi, the Hyuuga clan head and her best friend. She didnt know how long Hinata would be out.

Hinata dashed through the village, her Byakugan active as she searched for a certain overflow of chakara in a persons body. She smiled and waved at the people of the village as she dashed, intent on seeing her crush. As she neared the training grounds, she saw Naruto's chakara. Large amounts of it flooded out any others as she basked in his chakara flow, wanting nothing but to just hold her lover. She almost didnt register that she was running a bit too fast towards him, her heels digging into the ground as she slowed to a stop. She deactivated her kekkei-genkai, her eyes returning to normal.

She surveyed her surroundings. She saw the lush trees and the lush green grass. She walked forward towards the epicenter of the forest, smiling as a certain smell graced her nose...the smell of a working Naruto. She smiled immensely when she saw her object of affection. Naruto was glistening in sweat, his mesh shirt sticking to his slick and extremely toned body snuggly as he practiced his extremely skilled taijutsu. His orange and black pants flittered in the wind as he threw punches and kick, his toned arms developing a "flex" in muscularity as he preformed. Hinata blushed as very naughty and dirty thoughts crossed her mind. She thought things of her and a naked Naruto that even Jaraiya himself would die from(kami rest his soul)...literally.

Naruto must have sensed the increase in temperature around him, because he turned around fast, hair whipping his face as he gave his emotionless and(to Hinata and half the village) cute face, looking confused that Hinata would approach him. He straightened up immediately, turning his body, giving her his full attention.

"Hokage-sama, what a surprise." He spoke, his now deep voice soothing Hinata's nervousness, while also raising it. Hinata kinda got sad at the fact that Naruto called her her occupation and not her name. She smiled anyway, her heart fluttering. It was really hard to look him into his beautiful eyes, seeing as though his beautiful abs and pecs made her eyes wander southward. She looked up, only to see Naruto blush at her eyes sight. She smiled at the cute blush.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. Please, dont call me Hokage-sama." She said, mentally cursing at her stutter. She quickly lit up when Naruto smiled at her.

"Yes Hok-Hinata-sama. Is there anything I can...do you for?" Naruto asked, his chest rising and falling as he breathed hard from fatigue, his chests movement making Hinata get a little wet between her legs. She bit her bottom lip and squished her sexy, thick thighs together, her canines biting into her lower lip slightly.

Now Naruto may have been a virgin and an Anbu for the Leaf, but he had to admit; his Hokage was fucking hott! When he saw her display of sexiness(though he didnt know what caused it), Naruto blushed heavily, his body unknowingly releasing the foxes pheromones, the sweet scent hitting Hinata in the nose as she forgot her own dilemma, only looking at the way he blushed at her sexy act. She quirked up in surprise.

"Naruto, tonight I am going out with the girls and the Iwa Anbu are returning home for the first week of spring. With that being said, seeing as if you're off of work and all..." Hinata stopped, poking her index fingers together, a very cute habit of hers that made Naruto blush.

"You want me to come with you?" Naruto asked, slightlysuprised.

Hinata's inner perv came out at the question. 'Naruto-kun just asked to cum with me! If only he knew...' Hinata straightened back up and looked into his blue eyes. "I mean, if you're not busy and all. We hardly get to see each other anymore. Its sorta like we've been avoiding each other."

Naruto thought for a moment, blushing as Hinata's eyes were glued to his chest. "Were are we going?"

Hinata quirked up, her Hokage robe tightening around her figure as her chest jutted out. "The new restaurant that Teuchi and Ayame have. Its five stars." Hinata said happily, happy to give Naruto a reason to hang out with her, even if it is with the other girls.

Naruto smiled and sighed. "Okay, I'll be there. After 6:00?"

"After 6:00." Hinata said happily, trying not to cry. Naruto nodded and Hinata walked away instead of shunshining, purposefully showing off her amazing ass within her robe. She heard Naruto's breathe hitch, meaning he was watching. After she was sure that he turned around, she shunshined away to her house.

Once home, Hinata jumped up and down, happy as a Hokage could be. "He said yes!" She danced around in her abandoned mansion, careful to avoid knocking over any lamps or vases. Then a thought hit her. A very...sexual thought. "Naruto-kun is coming to eat out. He might..." She took off running, trying to gather her best clothes for tonight, as well as trying to tidy up her already clean house. She could actually lose her virginity tonight if she played her cards right. She had never made him blush before, meaning that she had a chance to actually...seduce him, maybe? She didn't know for sure, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

"Tonight I'm gonna do it. I've waited for him long enough. No more waiting around. Naruto-kun is mine, even if he doesn't want it." Hinata said innocently, stripping her clothes for a shower to prepare to get ready, hours before the event.

**What did ya think? Let me know guys!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
